Reclamación, el sistema de la nueva era
by kenyomaki
Summary: Un siglo atrás se creo un sistema para que la humanidad no se extinguiera, ahora ese sistema esta de sobra pero el nuevo integrante del consejo querrá volverlo a ponerlo en pie pero de la forma más arcaica que exista. Para detenerlo los propietarios de Kanic, Sabir, Lopert, Olnc y Pangh&Ane tendrán que sacrificar a sus hijos y ponerlos en manos de Kalep para poder acabar con el.


**Reclamación**

* * *

Hola, es algo que rondaba en mi cabeza por toda una semana y quiero ver qué pasa, la pareja principal será KagaKuro y las secundarias aún estoy viendo, es demasiado corto pero como nada más quería poner de que se trataba así lo deje.

Los personajes son del gran y amado Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo juego con sus nombres.

* * *

Un siglo atrás, en la época donde las guerras se encontraban en su mero apogeo, se desarrolló un sistema donde la humanidad aseguraba su descendencia.

El sistema al principio carecía de nombre ya que eran muy arcaicas las acciones que este ejecutaba, la iglesia lo repudiaba, levantaron firmas para que dicho sistema no se pusiera en marcha pero aun así no pudieron hacer nada en contra ya que era apoyado por la máxima autoridad.

James Holf, el conde del distrito Leoperth Olf opino en una audiencia acerca de la carencia tanto económica como personal, alego que en los próximos años las personas serian escasas y en un futuro próximo solo quedaría la tierra.

Los oponentes y aliados concordaron que en ese punto James tenía razón, la existencia de la humanidad decaía poco a poco entre guerras y enfermedades.

Así que decidieron poner en marcha su plan, el rey de ese entonces; Frans Crispt lo apoyo y hablo por él para que el sistema se desarrollara sin problema alguno.

James corono al sistema con el nombre de Reclamación, muy cuerdo conforme a lo que ejecutaba dicho sistema.

El sistema Reclamación tenía por objetivo escoger a una persona para procrear hijos y así mantener la especie en pie; era similar al matrimonio solo que en este la pareja puede o no estar casada ya que su único objetivo era tener descendencia para mantener la vida en el la tierra.

A pesar de que el sistema era muy sencillo de seguir mantenía reglas que no todos las secundaban.

El Sistema Reclamación puesto en marcha por el Conde James Holf apoyado por el Rey Frans Crispt tiene por decreto las siguientes reglas:

1.- El reclamador solo puede ser una persona con alguna posición económica alta.

2.- El reclamado no puede negarse a las acciones del reclamador, si este lo escogió solo puede aceptar o será privado de su libertad.

3.- La disolución del sistema será solo con la muerte del reclamador.

4.- El reclamado no podrá tener amantes ni amoríos temporales ya que si es descubierto se le privara de su libertad o el reclamador escogerá dicho castigo.

5.- El reclamador si es sorprendido con alguien que no sea su pareja, el reclamado tiene derecho a su libertad.

* Para poder ejecutar el sistema se tienen que llevar papeles que muestren la ganancia económica anual y papeles donde muestre que el reclamador es soltero.

Sin más, bienvenido a la nueva era.

* * *

Conforme fueron pasando los años el sistema fue ganando votos por todo el mundo, no solo el distrito Leoperth Olf lo operaba sino que muchos distritos se unieron a él; fue muy imponente ya que daba muchas altas no solo en la población, sino en la economía, fueron mucho años buenos para el sistema.

* * *

Pasando más de la mitad de medio siglo el sistema se fue modificando, no solo las personas con estatus alto podía reclamar, sino personas con una posición estable también podía hacerlo y ahora el reclamado tenía la oportunidad de escoger si quería ser reclamado o no.

* * *

\- Sabes, cuando escuche de mi madre hablando del sistema Reclamación me asusté mucho pero al conocerte me di cuenta que no era tan malo – dijo risueña una joven acariciando la protuberancia de su estómago.

\- Lo se amor, cuando lo hice tenía miedo que me rechazaras, había escuchado que rechazaste a más de diez hombres, tenía miedo que fuera el número once, pero el saber que alguien más podía tener lo que yo deje por miedo solo me hizo enojar y me ayudo a proponértelo – sonrió un hombre besando la frente de la chica.

\- Pero no fue así, gracias a Dios que si acepte, ahora ya somos una familia – su sonrisa competía con la luz del sol – solo espero que él bebe no tenga mi color de pelo – su sonrisa cambia a un lindo puchero que solo hizo reír a su esposo.

\- Porque amor, si tu cabello azul es hermoso, si nuestro bebe naciera con el mismo color de cabello que el tuyo lo querré aún más – ahora estaba más feliz que nunca, había conseguido una familia que amaría por siempre.

* * *

\- Cariño no corras te puedes tropezar –

\- Lo siento tía – susurro con pena un niño de unos cuatro años – Tasu tiro su teta y fui por ella – sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes y la falta de un colmillo.

\- Descuida amor pero recuerda que si te pasa algo tu mami se preocupara más – se arrodillo para estar a la altura del pequeño – que te parece si preparo los hot cakes de plátano que tanto te gustan – si hubiera tenido una cámara habría tomado una foto a la sonrisa que le mostraba su sobrino.

\- Si tía, me iré con Tasu – dándole un beso a su tía se fue de nuevo a la casa con su primo.

\- Hermana, si estuvieras aquí estarías muy feliz de como tu niño va creciendo, sé que se convertirá en un gran chico como lo hubieras querido – hablo mirando el atardecer.

* * *

\- Mami – gritaba un pequeño con lentes – ire a jugar con Ky.

\- No corras, ten cuidado al cruzar la calle – se escuchaba la voz de una mujer afuera de la casa – no llegues muy tarde que hoy viene Anie y traerá a la pequeña Riko

\- Si mama, nos vemos – cerro la puerta y miro a los lados de la calle para ver si algún auto iba a pasar, estaba muy feliz, su padre le había conseguido una figura de acción que tanto había buscado e iba a enseñársela a su mejor amigo.


End file.
